legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash (Barry Allen)
The Flash (Barry Allen) is a superhero published by DC Comics. First appearing in Showcase #4 (October 1956), he is the second iteration of the Flash, a superhero with the ability to run at superhuman speeds. Created as a modern reinterpretation of the character, Allen's iteration is responsible for the creation of the Silver Age of comics and is considered the most well-known iteration. First added into the Superheroes Unlimited version 1.0 as a default suit, the Flash was separated into his own iteration in the abandoned 5.0. His costume can be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit and worn by the player. Backstory Bartholomew Henry Allen ("Barry" for short) was the son of Dr. Henry Allen and his wife Nora. As a child, his mother was murdered and his father was blamed for the crime, leading him to be orphaned. However, Barry believed his father to be genuinely innocent and, wanting to prove it, began a lifetime researching crime-scene investigation techniques and chemistry. By his adulthood, he became a forensic scientist and a member of the Central City Police Department. Whilst investigating evidence at his lab one stormy night, Barry was struck by lightning and doused in various chemicals. Though he was seemingly unaffected and unharmed, he soon discovered he had received super-speed and could percept time at a slower rate than other human beings. Seeing his powers as a way to help those in need and to prove his father's innocence, Barry created a costume to disguise himself and started fighting crime in Central City as "the Flash". During his career as the Flash, Barry would encounter a variety of different supervillains. Some of these would eventually band together to form the Rogues, a group of criminals who teamed up in the hopes to outsmart him. Barry also encounter another speedster, the Reverse-Flash, who he would later learn was responsible for his mother's murder. Allen would also meet Jay Garrick, the original person to take on the mantle and a speedster from Earth-2, and train his girlfriend's nephew, Wally West, when he was also given speedster powers. His is also one of the founding members of the Justice League, a group of superheroes who fight threats too powerful for one of them to face alone. In the Mod The Barry Allen iteration of the Flash served as the default Flash costume in the Superheroes Unlimited from versions 1.0 to 4.3.12. However, this changed in the alpha stages of 5.0, when Jay Garrick and Wally West were added to the mod. 5.0 In the abandoned 5.0's alpha, the Flash's power was once again overhauled. By wearing his suit, the player will be given Speed 5, Attack Damage 14, Health Boost 5, Regeneration 3 and Jump Boost 2. Flash can increase (Suit Ability 2 Key) and decrease (Suit Ability 3 Key) his speed to run fast, reaching limits of Speed 50, which can allow him to perform feats like running up walls (Suit Ability 5 Key), on water and creating vacuums with his arms (Suit Ability 1 Key). Flash can also vibrate his body (Suit Ability 4 Key), which when combined with the Weapon Equip Key will allow him to phase through solid objects. He can also percept time at a faster rate (Utility Ability Key), allowing him more time to think and navigate. Crafting To craft the Flash's suit, you will need: *9 Lightning Stone Blocks *6 White Fabric *8 Red Lightning Fabric *4 Red Diamond Blocks *5 Speed Force Essence Flash Logo Recipe.png|Flash Logo Recipe Flash Mask Recipe.png|Flash (Barry Allen)'s Mask Recipe Flash Chestpiece Recipe.png|Flash (Barry Allen)'s Chestpiece Recipe Flash Leggings Recipe.png|Flash (Barry Allen)'s Leggings Recipe Flash Boots Recipe.png|Flash (Barry Allen)'s Boots Recipe 6.0 / Legends Allen's Flash returned in the move to the Legends mod as part of Superheroes Unlimited 6.0. Accessible via the Suit Assembly Unit, he will cost 61,700 tokens. Whilst wearing the costume, player will be granted Health 20, Strength 10 and Jump Boost 1. They will also be given Regeneration 1, Fortitude 5 and Fire Resistance 1. Like previous version, Flash is connected the Speed Force, allowing the player to control their speed level (Ability 2 Key to increase, Ability 3 Key to decrease or reset with Crouch Key). At maximum, Allen's Speed Level will reach 14, meaning he will be given Speed 69 and Strength 23. In addition, the Flash will be able to create vortexes with his arms (Ability 1 Key), run up walls (Ability 5 Key at Speed Level 4 minimum), run on water (at Speed Level 4 minimum) and increase his perception of time (Utility Key). Players wearing his suit will also be able to vibrate their molecules (Ability 4 Key), making them immune to poison and allowing them to phase through objects (Equip Key). As a special ability, Allen's Flash will generate bolts of lightning and throw these at opponents (Special Key). However, like other Flashes, he will be weakened when Frozen, hit with Slowness or exposed to the Negative Speed Force. Alternative Costumes The following costumes are available for the Barry Allen Flash in specified versions of the Superheroes Unlimited: * Arrowverse V1 Suit (4.0 - 4.3.12 and 6.0) * Arrowverse V2 Suit (6.0) * Arrowverse V3 Suit (6.0) * Arrowverse V4 Suit (6.0) * Arrowverse V5 Suit (6.0) * Superhero Minecraft Universe Suit (6.0) * DC Extended Universe Suit (6.0) * New 52 Suit (6.0) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:Flash Category:Speedsters